Molybdenum oxide-containing thin films can be used for organic light-emitting diodes, liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, field emission displays, thin film solar batteries, low resistance ohmics, and other electronic devices and semiconductor devices, and are mainly used as elements for electronic parts such as barrier films.
Examples of a method for manufacturing the above-mentioned thin film may include a flame deposition process, a sputtering process, an ion plating process, MOD processes such as a coating-pyrolysis process and a sol-gel process, a chemical vapor deposition process, and the like, and a chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as CVD) process including an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) process is an appropriate manufacture process, because of the many advantages of the process including excellent properties in composition control and step coverage, suitability for mass manufacture, capability of providing hybrid integration, and the like.
As starting materials for the chemical vapor phase deposition process for the manufacture of a molybdenum oxide-containing thin film, organic molybdenum compounds such as molybdenum carbonyl [Mo(CO)6], molybdenum acetylacetonate, molybdenum chloride (MoCl3 or MoCl5), molybdenum fluoride (MoF6) and MoO2 (2,2,6,6-tetramethylheptane-3,5-dione)2, and molybdenum oxychloride (MoO2Cl2 or MoOCl4) are reported in Patent Literature 1. Furthermore, a molybdenum amide imide compound is reported as a starting material for the formation of a molybdenum nitride thin film by ALD in Non-patent Literature 1.
In a method for manufacturing a molybdenum oxide-containing thin film including introducing vapor obtained by vaporizing a starting material for forming a thin film into a substrate, and further decomposing and/or chemically reacting the vapor by introducing oxidizing gas to form a thin film on the substrate, there is no report about the method for manufacturing a thin film using a molybdenum amide compound according to the present invention.